wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
SongWings
Note: This tribe belongs to Queen Seaglass of the Seawings. Please do not use. Description SongWings are much like SkyWings in physical appearance, but they are smaller and more lean than SkyWings. They have thick, strong jaws and long, sinewy tails that have a bony club at the end, resembling a clover. They have heavy, droopy ears that hang down low. They also have circular markings along their legs and shoulders. Their scales come in few colors, the majority of which are white and grey. They can also come in black, but these are incredibly rare. They have horizontal stripes lining their sides, which have music note markings on them. The markings are either dark grey or black, only ever being white if the SongWing has black scales. They also have quarter, half, or flagged eighth or sixteenth notes as back spines. They have curled horns, resembling those of a bull. Their claws are almost always black. They can only be white if the SongWing has black scales. On the rare event that an animus SongWing is born, they can have silver, light brown, tan, gold, or light blue scales or markings. Their eyes come in many colors, ranging from dark grey to pale silver and white. The SongWings with colored eyes can have blue, orange, or yellow eyes, but these are more uncommon. On some occasions, they can be born polydactyl, meaning they have six toes instead of five. Abilities SongWings have very unique abilities, unlike the other dragons of Pyrrhia. They have amazing singing voices, mimicking great music composers or songbirds. They often use their singing as a way to mesmerize their prey when hunting to make it easier to catch. This also works on other dragons. As their prime way of defending themselves, SongWings can raise their voice to incredibly high volumes or frequencies, often times deafening their attackers. They can also create sonic booms if the situation becomes dire enough. These attacks can also be used as a form of echolocation. They also use the clubs on the ends of their tails as blunt physical weapons if needed. Their markings can also light up, similarly to a SeaWing. Because of their lean, flexible build, they are often very graceful fliers. They are also incredibly fast fliers due to their large wings, and it wouldn't be uncommon to see a SongWing reach speeds of over 100 miles per hour. They have the ability to live in very cold temperatures, allowing them to live virtually side-by-side with the IceWings. Territory SongWings live in the neutral area between the Ice Kingdom and the Sand Kingdom. They can live among the IceWings if needed, and do so quite often. History SongWing history is mostly shrouded in mystery up until just after The Scorching was over. The other tribes despised them at first, seeing them as freaks of nature. The SongWing queen at the time, Queen Staccato, soon changed their minds, however, forming close alliances with several of the tribes. The SongWings lived in peace for many generations until The War of SandWing Succession broke out. Burn threatened the SongWing queen, Queen Caesura, telling her she'd kill her tribe members if she didn't side with her, Blister offered her riches beyond her wildest dreams, offering to turn her kingdom into one of the richest and most powerful in all of Pyrrhia, while Blaze offered her permission to move her tribe into the Sand Kingdom as well as territory in the Ice Kingdom as well. The Queen Caesura decided not to take any of their offers, breaking herself off from the SandWing tribe. This enraged the three sisters, who ordered their armies to kill any SongWing on sight. Most of the tribe, including Queen Caesura, was killed and the rest of the tribe fled to a small uninhabited island off the coast of the Sand Kingdom. None of the other tribes knew the location of the island and just assumed the SongWings had gone extinct. With their queen dead, the SongWings had to look to her only living daughter for guidance, Princess Soprano, naming her queen. Queen Soprano not only had terrible leadership skills, she had also been gravely wounded in the SandWing Sisters' attack and the wound was now infected. She died a few weeks later, leaving the already broken tribe without a queen yet again. Hope was not lost, however, as Soprano's twin brothers, Prince Semiquaver and Prince Semibreve, stepped up to the throne, ruling as joint kings. The SongWings slowly returned to normal, but their numbers still dwindled. With the passing of the twin kings, Semiquaver's daughter, Princess Dal Segno, and Semibreve's son, Prince Fiscorn, stepped up to the throne together. Under their rule, the SongWings thrived, their population beginning its slow increase. Eighteen years after the SongWings had arrived on the island, Queen Dal Segno passed away after a genetic condition weakened her immune system, leaving King Fiscorn to pass out of grief. Their young daughter and only dragonet, Princess Pianissimo, was forced upon the throne at only six years of age. Despite her young age, Queen Pianissimo was a fair and just ruler, leading her tribe well. After learning of how the SandWing princesses chased them to the island an were responsible for the death of her great grandmother, Pianissimo began to create an army of SongWings, training them fiercely and preparing them to go back to the mainland of Pyrrhia and get revenge for all the pain the SandWings had caused them. Two years later, Queen Pianissimo and her mate, King Piccolo, rallied the SongWings and began their flight back to Pyrrhia. Upon arriving in the Sand Kingdom, the SongWings were amazed to see the war was over and Queen Thorn now sat as queen of the SandWings. Seeing no reason to continue seeking revenge, the SongWings returned to their old territory, where they remain today. Government The government of the SongWings is similar to most other tribes. The Queen rules the kingdom with her king at her side and female relatives can inherit the throne, but in a law put in place by the twin kings, healthy males can inherit the throne if the next in line female is seen as unfit. The challenge for queen in different to most other tribes. In a process much like the RainWings, the SongWings hold a tournament where the challenger and the current queen take part in numerous events reflecting on SongWing abilities. The events are Flight Agility, Echolocation Obstacle Courses, and a Vocals Challenge. The tribe's members vote anonymously on who they think should win each event, using stones and putting them in specific boxes labeled for both competitors. The stones are tallied after each event and whichever participant has the most stones wins that event. Whichever dragon wins two out of the three events wins the tournament. The loser is then stripped of her status. Their form of governing the tribe is more of a democracy, with the citizens voting on the king and queen's choices. They can either vote for something, allowing the royal family to put it into position, or they can veto something, prohibiting it from being put in place. Culture SongWing culture is unique to the other tribes of Pyrrhia. SongWings are named after musical terms, such as Forte or Tone. SongWing names can also be that of famous pieces of music or instruments. SongWings create holes in the ground using their sonic booms and then shape them into small huts. The royal family lives in an intricate network of tunnels that snake under most of the kingdom. They also create their homes to have an acoustic effect, channeling their singing back to the surface from their underground burrows. Not being able to see in the dark, they either use slim tunnels to the surface or glowing worms or plant life for light in the tunnels. They have concert-like events where a group of well-trained SongWings come together in a choir and put on a show. They are trained from a young age on how to play different types of instruments, with each member of a family owning and knowing how to successfully play an instrument. SongWings are social butterflies, coming together once a month at the monthly ball dances the royal family throws in the palace. SongWings also love to attend events in other kingdoms as well. Though mostly peaceful, the SongWings prefer not to fight, instead trying to befriend their enemies instead of fighting them. The tribe didn't even have an army until it was decreed by Queen Pianissimo that it was necessary to defend themselves. Under the rule of the twin kings, King Semiquaver and King Semibreve, a law was put into place allowing male relatives, such as princes to be allowed to inherit the throne if needed to prevent another situation like Queen Soprano's from ever happening again. The SongWing tribe has a law enforcement group known only as The Peacekeepers. If a SongWing breaks the law in the tribe, The Peacekeepers make sure they pay for it. The SongWings believe deeply in the phrase "the punishment fits the crime" and refuse to punish extensively for minor offenses. For larger offenses, such as homicide, the law offender will either be locked away for life or be given the death penalty. The death penalty is very discreet and quick, as to cause as little pain as possible. Current Royal Family Queen: Queen Pianissimo Small pale grey SongWing it dark grey markings and deep blue eyes. A soft but strong voice and great leadership skills. King: King Piccolo Tall, lean, pale brown animus SongWing, whoses scales resembling dirty paper, with tan markings and white eyes. Very smart and loving with good leadership skills. Princess(s): Princess Dulzaina Skinny golden animus SongWing with orange eyes and black markings. Moody, but loving, with a fantastic personality and charisma. Likely to be the future queen Princess Soprillo Young, snowy white SongWing with silver markings and icy blue eyes. Quiet and introverted but still very happy. Prince(s): Prince Setar Plump, black SongWing with grey markings and dark grey eyes. A supportive and eager young dragonet with a desire to help his older sisters. Category:Fanmade Tribes